When the past becomes the present
by 1998MongBl
Summary: Rachel, a big hollywood and Broadway star, is happily married to Brody Weston, another Broadway and Hollywood star. She has a beautiful daughter and she thinks that all her dreams came true, but when she discovers that her whole life is based on a lie, how will she react? Will she be abled to find herself back? Future Finchel - Set after 4x10 "Glee actually"
1. The secret is out

**AN : I don't own any of those characters. I decided to write this story, because I didn't find any fanfiction that I really liked. As you can see, I'm a finchel shipper. Please leave a review or a comment, because that's how I will be able to get better. **

**P.S. I'm originally from Montreal, Canada, so I usually speaks French. Although my english is pretty good, please tell me if I made any mistake.**

**The secret is out**

**RACHEL'S POV**

When my phone started ringing this morning, waking me up at the same time, I realized that Brody didn't come home last night. I had this huge headache and the worst hungover ever. I couldn't even get out of bed, so I grabbed my cellphone to answer it, while thinking about what had happened yesterday.

**24 hours ago...**

_-_Everyone, please applaud for Mrs. Rachel Weston a last time! Thank you so much Rachel for coming today and I'm sure your new movie will be absolutely amazing, just like the other ones! Goodnight everyone!

_Just when I was about to leave the set to go home, I received a text from my husband, the broadway and hollywood star Brody Weston, telling me he would be late because he had this big meeting at the theater that would probably go on for hours. '_Just like always_' I thought. So I decided to go take a little walk in Central Park since I had nothing to do and that I didn't want to be alone in the appartment that was way too big if you ask me._

_When I turned the corner, I remembered that I had forgotten my agenda backstage at the theater where my husband performed yesterday. I turned around, grabed my keys and got in the car. When I arrived in front of the theater, I observed that there was only two cars in the parking lot and that there was almost no lights on. ' _That's weird, I thought this is where Brody had his meeting _'. I opened the door quietly, trying not to make any noises since I didn't want to disturb the meeting. That's when I heard those weird sounds coming from the room not too far way from me. I first thought it was some people talking to each other since they were in a meeting, but then I heard what could only be moans._

_- _Oh my god! Yes, yes, there!

_- _Stop talking or someone will hear us!

_- _There's ... no one... yes there... here! Oh god Brody! Please don't stop!

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't even had time to realize what I was doing, that I was already standing in the door frame, looking at my husband while he was fucking someone who obviously wasn't his wife!_

_- _What the...? BRODY!

_- _Rachel? Rachel! That's not what it seems! We were...hum...practicing a scene! Yes, practicing a scene! Right Rebecca?_, he said while looking at the woman beside him._

_- _Hum, yes. That's exactly what we were doing. Practicing a scene_, the young woman who couldn't be older than 20 years old replied uncertainly. _

- You, _I said while looking at her_, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!

- Rachel, dear, don't you think you're being a little bit overdramatic for nothing?, _told me Brody while trying to calm me down._

_- _Me? Overdramatic? I wasn't the one fucking my costar backstage! Why did you do it Brody? I though we were happy... We had a beautiful daughter, an amazing career and we were the hit-couple of Hollywood. Why did you feel like cheating on me? I thought you loved me...

_- _Rachel, the moment I saw you all those years ago, I knew you'd become someone and I knew that I needed you to be who I wanted to be. That's why I started dating you. But then, you couldn't give me everything I wanted. Sure you gave me a daughter, but that was YOUR dream, not mine. I never wanted to start a family and you knew that. That's when I realized that I could continue to be married to you while I would look for what I really wanted somewhere else.

_- _You mean, that all those promises you made 16 years ago when Ava was borned, none of them were true? I can't believe this!

_- _CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING?! This isn't love, it's business. We can't divorce unless you want to be alone, with no career. If we break the hit-couple of hollywood up, we'll both be nothing and I'm sure that's not what you want. This is your dream, remember? You should thank me instead of yelling at me.

_- _GO TO HELL BRODY FUCKING WESTON! And bring your career with you because I want a divorce!

_And just like that, I left. I didn't look back, I didn't cry and I didn't say anything else. I knew what I had to do. I had to leave and bring my daughter. But before I could reach the penthouse that I shared with Brody, I saw this bar, and without thinking about it, I entered it. Tonight, I was going to get wasted. _

**Present time...**

'' _Hello?_ '' I said while answering my phone.

'' _Yes Mrs. Weston? This is Clark from the lobby. You asked me last night to wake you up since your flight is at 10:30. Have a nice day._ ''

'' Thank you Clark. You too. ''

I then hunged up and got out of bed. Once I had woken Ava up, I went to take a shower before we left. We grabed our luggage and, without even calling Brody or leaving a note, we left. Lima, here we come...

**TBC...**


	2. You Again!

**A/N: I just want to thank you all for the great reviews you send me! I don't know yet where I'll go with this story because I never know the end of the chapter before I write it. Please leave reviews and comments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of those characters, they are all the property of Ryan Murphy and Glee (except for Rachel's daughter Ava)**

**II. You again!**

**FINN'S POV**

When I got up this morning, Quinn was already out and I couldn't be happier. It seemed like the only thing we could do when we were together was to fight. I don't even remember the last time we kissed or even hugged without being forced to. I get that she's all stressed out about the wedding, but does she have to act like she doesn't feel anything. I mean look at Kurt and Blaine or even Artie and Tina, they hug each other, they kiss and they act like real couples. The only thing Quinn wants to talk about is how awful her day was, and that's if she's finished talking about the wedding. Last night, I had to listen to her complain about the florist who hadn't pick the right shade of pink for the flowers. Really? I thought pink was pink. That's it. Why does it have to be so hard?

So like usual, I took a shower and ate breakfast, alone, before leaving to go to work. There was a note on the refrigerator from Quinn. "_Don't forget that we have the meeting with the wedding planner tonight at 8. Don't be late._" No _I love You_ or even some _XOXO_'s. Just that. '_Another meeting that will end up with Quinn and I yelling at eachother and the wedding planner leaving discretely_' I thought. Why do we even need one? When he says that it would be good to have the wedding outside, Quinn prefers it inside. When he proposes tulips for the flowers, Quinn says that it looks cheap and that roses are better. Seriously, why don't she do it alone if she doesn't like any of his ideas? Then there's me. I always sit awkwardly because I don't have anything to say since Quinn says I know nothing about wedding, colors or anything else. She thinks I'm the dumbest man alive. And when I finally speak up, she looks at me and tells me to shut up. Then I get mad and that's how another fight always starts. I really hope once the wedding is over she'll become the same Quinn I fell in love with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got to school, I only had 15 minutes before my first class. I'm the english teacher at William McKinley High School. I really like my job because I get to direct Glee and see Mr. Schue everyday. He's still the spanish teacher, but he gave me the Glee Club during my first year there because he didn't have time anymore to take care of it with his 3 children. Even if he's not the one who takes the final decisions, he still gives me plenty of advices and I listen to him like he's my dad. Glee Club is the best moment of my day. Seeing those kids with such an amazing talent reminds me of myself when I was younger. I try not to think about it often because then I have to think about _her_ and it hurts too much. Did I forget her? Absolutely not. Did I move on? I don't know.

Being the english teacher is definitely not easy. I may be 37 years old, but it seems like girls think I'm 17 and single. I have to say, it's nice to know that they think I'm sexy, but do they need to show it that much? Don't they know I'm engaged? And don't even talk to me about boys. Just like me in high school, they don't care at all about english and the only time they seem to enjoy my class is when I show a movie, and that's only if it's an action movie. If it's not, then they'll fall asleep like in any other class. So when I got to class this morning, I wrote the program on the board and when I turned around a girl was standing right in front of me.

- _Hi! I'm Ava Fanny Weston_, she said with this huge smile on her face.

- _Hum… ok. I'm Mr. Hudson, your english teacher. I guess your new here, so take a seat and maybe you could ask someone to help you if you need anything or just to show you around._

How comes no one tells me when there's a new student at school? Anyway, once the bell rang, I greeted the students and explained what we would be doing today. This was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At lunch, I decided to stay in my class because I had some paper to mark. If Quinn thinks I'm the dumbest man alive, she should see what those guys wrote on their latest test. This guy named Eric answered the question '_Who was William Shakespeare_?' with '_a porn star_'. Seriously? Is this the only thing they can think about? Almost 10 minutes later, I found myself thinking about this girl, Ava. How comes her name sounds familiar to me? And this smile… It seems like a young Rachel Berry had entered my class. She had the same beautiful brown hair, the same way to talk, but she didn't have the same nose. Hers was smaller. It wasn't a bad thing, but I always loved Rachel's nose. I found it unique and I thought it made her special even if she said that it was its fault she was being picked on so much. '_Don't think about her Finn. She's gone and you're going to marry Quinn in less than 2 months. Don't think about her._' I had to tell myself that for the whole hour left since my mind didn't seem to want to hear it.

When the next group came in, I finally had an excuse to stop thinking about her. Plus, I was way too excited about the Glee club meeting I would have after school to think about anything else. Practice was at 4 and I was looking forward to show them the song choices for Regionals. 70 minutes before my day could finally start for real. '_Do not give up Finn. You're almost there._'

- _Mr. Hudson?_ this voice from the back said.

- _Yes Mr. Stewart?_

- _You made a mistake when you corrected my test. William Shakespeare IS a porn star._

- _I'm sure he is in your world_, I said a little bit discouraged, _but THE William Shakespeare we talked about in class for the last month wasn't._

- _Are you sure about that? He looks exactly like the one in the movie I have at home._

Oh. My. God. This was going to be the longest class ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- _Ok guys. I got an amazing idea for Regionals. You'll never gonna believe what it is_, I said to the group in front of me.

- _Mr. Hudson, please tell me it has nothing to do with Journey or worst, disco. Although I think you're great as a teacher, I can't say the same thing about your taste in music, and don't even get me started on your clothes_, this mini Kurt told me.

- _Don't worry Brian, I know how you wouldn't survive singing those songs because it would mean wearing clothes who don't go well with your skin color_, I joked. _The idea I had was, wait for it,_…

- _Hi guys! Sorry I'm late but the principal wanted to see me since it's my first day here. Anyway, I'm…_, someone who had just entered the choir room said interrupting me at the same time.

- _Rachel?_, I asked after seeing who was standing in front of me.

- _Finn? Finn!_

**A/N : Please don't forget to leave a review so I can get better! And tell me if I made a mistake because english isn't my first language, french is. **

**The title of this chapter is from the movie ''You Again!''. **


	3. Why did you leave me?

**A/N: Thank you so much again for the reviews that some of you sended me! I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I'm going back to school in a few days so I won't have much time to work on it. But, I should update at least once a week. Don't forget to keep sending me reviews because it'll help me get better and I'll be able to know what you think about it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related with Glee.**

* * *

**III. Why did you leave me?  
**

**RACHEL'S POV  
**

Oh my God! What is he doing here! I knew I would have to see him one day or another, that I couldn't run away from him forever, but I never thought it would be so soon! What am I supposed to say now? '_Hi! Long time no see! Love your hair by the way!_' I'm sure he hates me… Okay, I need to relax. '_Breath Rachel, breath_'.

- _Hi… Hum, what are you doing here Finn? _I asked without even looking at him.

- _Well I could ask you the same thing. I work here. But what about you? I thought you were a big Broadway star with a husband almost as perfect as you._

I don't know why, but those words hurted me as though I had just received a stab right in the heart. He seemed so cold, as if we were just some old friend that hadn't seen eachother in years. Just before I had time to say something else to ease the tension, some screams reminded me of where we were.

- _Oh my gaga! It's __**THE**__ Rachel Weston! I'm sure she's here to hear my fabulous voice!_ Someone with a high pitch voice said.

- _Isn't she hot? But why is she here? I bet she's lost… _, this boy whispered to the guy beside him.

- _She's not **THAT** hot_, a girl in an uniform said speaking to herself.

- _Guys! GUYS! SHUT UP! I don't know why Mrs. Weston is here, but if you don't stop talking, we'll never know and that's for sure!_ Finn bellowed.

- _Yeah, hum, thank you Finn. So like I was saying a few minutes ago, my name is Rachel Berry, or Miss Berry for you, and I'm here because I'm your new music teacher AND co-director of the Glee Club._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**FINN'S POV**

Did she say '_Miss Berry_'? I thought she was married to that Broadway dude! Bruce? Brandy? Or was it Brody? Anyway, it must be a mistake because I **AM** the one who take care of the Glee club and Mr. Johson, the principal, would never take a decision like this without consulting me before. He knows how much Glee means to me, I'm sure she misunderstood what he said. It probably just was: '_Congratulations Mrs. Weston! You're now a teacher at William McKinley High School! For your information, there's a Glee Club __**but**__ they are __**NOT**__ looking for a co-director. Have a nice day!_' Yeah that's probably what he said…

Wait what?! A teacher? No never! She has Broadway, Hollywood, fame, money, love and now she needs Lima?! Which heart does she want to break this time?

- _Mr. Hudson? Are you alright? You look pale_, Jake said.

- _I'm ok. Now, I'm sure that Miss. Berry misunderstood what Mr. Johson said. She can't be co-director of Glee, it's already more than half of the year and she doesn't know what we'll be doing for Regionals. She's not qualified for the work._

- _But she's on Broadway! She would be perfect!_, pleaded Marley.

- _What do you mean by ''she's not qualified for the work''?_, blurted out suddenly Rachel. _Do I need to remind you that __**I'M**__ th one who won not one but five Tony's, that __**I'M**__ the one who won an Oscar and that __**I'M**__ the one who sold millions of CD? I think that between you and I, __**I'M**__ the one who's more qualified to lead the New Directions to Nationals! Anyway, who knows if you will leave tomorrow for another one of your senseless ideas that will lead you nowhere!_

- _At least I'm not the one who broke a guy's heart then left without saying goodbye! I'm not the one who has abandoned my family and friends to fuck with a guy and chase after a stupid dream!_, I shouted.

I could hear people gasped around me, but I didn't care. How dare she accuse me of not being qualified for this work?! How could she say that I was unfaithful when she was the one who had left me all those years ago for someone else?!

- _You know what Finn? __**GO TO HELL**__! You're just jealous because you don't have a family and you don't have someone to love for the rest of your life! Don't tell me that you have Quinn because we all know that, just like in high school, she'll cheat on you and then you'll be alone, again!_

I could already see tears forming in the corner of her eyes, but it didn't stop me at all. I was so angry, I didn't even realized what I was saying before it was too late.

- _What about __**YOUR**__ husband Rachel? Aren't you supposed to be Mrs. Weston and not Miss. Berry? What happened? Did he finally realized that you were nothing and left you? 'Cause I'd like to congratulate him and send some flowers!_

And just like that I froze. But it was too late, Rachel was already running out the class crying and I couldn't tell her how sorry I was and how much of a lie all of that was. When I turned around, I saw all those faces looking at me shocked.

- _Everyone out. And if I hear one of you talking to anyone about what just happened, they are out of the Glee club and you will all have detention for the rest of the year! Is that clear?_

- _Yes Mr. Hudson_, they all said rushing out the class.

It was true. What Rachel had said. I was alone since the day she had left and I wasn't able to be happy. Quinn was just the girl I was marrying, not the girl I loved. Rachel knew it. I knew it. Quinn knew it. But it was too late for me to save what really mattered to me, my relationship with Rachel. That's when I realized that I had never given up, I had always hoped that one day she would come back to me. Unfortunately, that was just a dream, one that no matter how hard you want to reach it, you'll always have to wake up and fall in the real world. And the real world hurts so much that you don't even know how to breath. You sweep all those sweet memories under the rug, thinking that you'll never have to look back at them, and then comes the day you have to destroy them for good if you want to live. And I want to live.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RACHEL'S POV**

I loved him! I loved him! How could he say that?! I never wanted to hurt him or anyone, I just did what was best for me… I may have started to date Brody a little bit too soon after our break-up, but you don't choose who you're attracted to and when. Right?

And how dare he talk like he never hurted me!? He put me on a train for New York, didn't talk to me for four whole months then came back to realize that I was starting to move on. And when he saw something that bothered him, he left… AGAIN! I had to fly back to Lima only to tell him that we needed to break up if we wanted to be happy. And when I was finally starting to be happy, he found a way to make me feel guilty about it… AGAIN!

I hate him, but I love him. I got fame, love and a family, but I never got my happy ending. I never got him. I had a box in my closet with his name written on it. Each time I was feeling depressed, I would take it, look at the picture and remember what he used to tell me. "_You're sexy, You're beautiful. And you're an inspiration to every single person in this room just like you are to me. From where you began to where you are now... You're amazing_" Then I would put it away and tell myself that this was the last time I was thinking about him. That I loved Brody and nobody else. Of course, I would always find myself looking inside the box another time. I never stopped.

- _Rachel? Can I talk to you?_, Finn said shyly from the door frame.

- _What do you want Finn? Wasn't it enough for you to make me cry in front of my new students? I'm a teacher here! They're not supposed to see me like that!_

- _Don't worry about it, I told them they would all have detention for the rest of the year if one of them was talking about it to anyone. I just wanted to see if you were ok. Are you?_

- _Do I look__ ok Finn?! You insulted me in front of everyone and now you're standing here asking me if "_I'm ok_"!? How dare you talk to me like I'm one of your friend when you hurted me so badly?! How dare you?_, I yelled.

- _You have hurted me too Rachel! You broke my heart and left me when I needed you the most!_, he said back getting angry.

- _You needed me? What about what I needed? You didn't talked to me for __**four**__ months! **FOUR WHOLE MONTHS**! Then you came back into my life, thinking that nothing would have changed! That's not how it works! You don't do that to the person you really love Finn!_

- _Don't talk like you're an angel either! You kissed another guy while we were technically still together! Is this something you do to the person you really love?! I don't think so!_

- _Oh stop! That was one kiss and it was because I was feeling lonely! At least Brody showed me that he cared about me, unlike some people who, should I say again, didn't talk to me for __**four**__ months! I thought you had forgotten me!_

- _I thought you would wait for me while I would find myself Rachel! I never thought you would cheat on me like this!_

- _I loved you! Oh hell, I love you! But it seems like you always find a way to break my heart over and over…_, I said while sobbing like a baby._  
_

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it for the third chapter. I first wanted Finn and Rachel to have a more peaceful conversation, but then I got this idea while I was writing and I decided to go for it. I also think it's more realistic given what happened between the two. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! That's how I'll know if you want me to continue or not, and don't be shy to send me ideas if you want to! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


End file.
